


Slipping Through My Fingers

by chessy472003



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drowning, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Swimming Pools, Teasing, be careful around a pool, but its not meant to be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessy472003/pseuds/chessy472003
Summary: Eunsang can't swim.The members don't know.He should have told them.Or, a drowning fic for my best friend because I love her. : )





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tired_Nap_ZZZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Nap_ZZZ/gifts).

> I am so sorry for how shitty this might be. I reread through it fast so there might be many mistakes. Let me know if you want a second part?

It was currently X1’s day off.  
It was a great day to have some fun and go swimming.  
It was an even greater day for X1 to film a video for One-Its.  
And so, the staff seized the opportunity and suggested they rent out a local pool house for the day. Now, this leads us to our current situation.

“No! Guys, seriously, I don’t want to go in.” Eunsang let out a cry of surprise and annoyance as he was picked up from behind.  
“If he doesn’t want to go in, he doesn’t have to okay?” Seongwoo, who was playing with Dongpyo, Minhee and Junho in the pool, scolded Seungyoun without turning around to see who had disturbed their usually quiet Eunsang. Well, it was more like Dongpyo hanging on to Minhee and Junho trying not to get water in his mouth because it was too deep for them to touch the bottom.  
“What? Hyung! How did you even know it was me?” Seungyoun pouted. If Eunsang didn’t know any better, he would assume that his hyung was actually his dongsaeng.  
“Eunsangie’s such a party pooper! He never wants to do anything fun!” That would be his same age friend, Hyeongjun. He was usually very sweet but could be playful at times. But, If he thought for a second that his words had been taken to heart, he would probably cry out of guilt and regret. Which is exactly why Eunsang just chuckled weakly and pretended that it didn’t bother him.

The truth was, Eunsang didn’t want to go in the pool, not because he didn’t want to have fun, but because he couldn’t swim. Never had been able to in his eighteen years of living. Once, the topic of swimming had been mentioned on “Idol Room” and the reaction had been ‘If you are from Sooyoung-Gu, Sooyoung-Dong, then you must be a good swimmer!’. He had told them about his inability to swim but it must have gotten lost in all the commotion or been pushed to the back of their heads.  
Honestly, he didn’t blame them. He mostly said dumb things anyways so it would have been expected that they didn’t think much of his confession. He just hoped that they would see how much he did not want to go into that pool. 

Having been thrown over his shoulder, Seungyoun let Eunsang down with a smile and a ruffle of his hair. He muttered a quick “Sorry Eunsang-ah” and strolled over to Hangyul, who was laying on one of the many lounge chairs, in hopes of being entertained.  
“Thank you Seungwoo hyung” Seungwoo sent him a small smile, “No problem. If anyone else bothers you, come find me.” Before being pulled under the water by a smiling Dongpyo, getting water all over the floor near the edge. MInhee and Junho had moved on to attempting to coerce Wooseok, who was also on one of the lounge chairs, and the quiet maknae, Dohyun, into playing with them. “It’s okay Eunsangie. You can just come hang out with me.” Oh, he had forgotten that Yohan was currently unable to participate in their fun activity, or as Eunsang liked to call it, ‘Why am I here? I would much rather be back at the dorm right now.’  
You see, Yohan had injured his left foot during one of their music show promotions and he was now in a boot cast for the next few weeks. So, he could not swim like everyone else which left him to laze around outside.  
Eunsang thought that hanging out with Yohan couldn’t be too bad. He was a funny guy and would keep him entertained and so, he started heading towards Yohan, who was on the other side of the pool.  
‘Maybe I should remind them about how I can’t swim? It would make my life a lot easier.’ He thought while turning the corner of the pool.  
As he put his foot down, he knew something was wrong. It was as though everything was going in slow motion. The floor must have still been very wet and slippery. Eunsang felt his foot slide from under him and he knew that he was going to fall backwards. He turned to try and grab something but realized what a mistake that was. Instead of the floor being behind him, it was now the empty air leading down to the cold water.  
Eunsang made eye contact with Wooseok, who called his name in surprise, and his eyes grew wide. All he could manage was a squeak in his panic as he made contact with the icy waters.  
He instantly closed his eyes and felt his whole body freeze with fear and shock as he was submerged. Then the real panic settled in. He couldn’t swim and his members didn’t know. He started thrashing around, trying to somehow learn how to swim in five seconds. He tried to scream for help, but he wasn’t prepared for the flood of water that invaded his mouth. He started choking and freaked out even more. It hurt, a lot. No number of movies or books could have warned him about how much it would hurt when he drowned. Black spots made their way into his vision and he sincerely thought ‘This is the end. I will never be able to show the fans what I can do. I won’t be able to thank my members for everything they have done for me.’  
As the pain started to fade into numbness, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and hauled up to the surface. He felt himself being moved onto something hard and placed on his back. On the brink of unconsciousness, he could faintly hear someone calling his name. Or perhaps it was a multitude of people? Eunsang couldn’t tell. All he could focus on was the warm breath that abruptly invaded his mouth. Suddenly, he felt the pressure on his chest, pushing down, hard. He wanted to take in the warmth so badly, but his lungs weren’t letting him. Then, there was a hard push on his chest, and he felt all the water he had swallowed come up. He used all his strength to open his mouth as he puked up what was in his stomach. What was once numb, became a burning sensation that spread everywhere in his body. He wasn’t done expelling the contents in his stomach and was turned on his side. Someone was rubbing his back while a voice was whispering soothing things into his ear. He didn’t know who is was as he still hadn’t opened his eyes and the ringing in his ears was only just starting to fade away.  
After a few seconds, his ears started to pick up more sounds. He could hear sniffles. Someone was crying? Why? What happened? Oh wait. Maybe they were crying because of him? Had he done something wrong? Maybe he had hit someone in his panic and injured one of his members. He hoped that that wasn’t the case. Eunsang could not bare the thought of him hurting, even accidently, one of his precious members.  
The next thing he heard was a group of people arguing. The words ambulance, manager and hurt were mentioned. Oh God, maybe he had hurt someone. What could have happened that would entail an ambulance being called. Images of one of his members being pushed while he freaked out and cracking their head open is what made him open his eyes. He needed to know who was hurt.  
He was still coughing but he rolled himself onto his back, feeling something soft under his head.  
The light of the sun hurt his head, but it was soon blocked by a shadow. Someone’s head came into view and it took a few seconds for Eunsang’s eyes to focus. It was his Seungwoo hyung. He didn’t look angry at him. Maybe he was going to scold him in private later? It didn’t really matter, and he could get punished later. Right now, he needed to figure out who he had hurt.  
He looked around and saw Dohyun, Hangyul and Seungyoun at his feet. They looked relieved when he made eye contact with each of them. He quickly scanned them and was satisfied when he spotted no injuries. He quickly moved on and saw Minhee, Junho and Dongpyo all stuck together on his left. They seemed really stressed out. No injuries there either, weird.  
He then looked to his right and spotted Hyeongjun, Wooseok, Yohan and their manager looking as him anxiously. With one look he could see that the one crying was Hyeongjun. Or he was crying until they crossed eyes and he seemed to not be as sad anymore.  
Eunsang didn’t understand. Someone was hurt, weren’t they? And everyone was just sitting by him instead of calling that ambulance they spoke of and helping whoever was injured.  
At that moment, he realized one thing that mortified him. Where was Seongwoo? That freaked him out and he started to squirm. He needed to hep him hyung. He was hurt, wasn’t he?  
“Eunsang! Calm down! It’s okay, the ambulance is on its way.” Wait. That was his Seongwoo hyung. Oh. He had forgotten in his state of hysteria that his hyung was the one blocking the sun from assaulting him. Just then, he understood that the soft thing under his head was Seongwoo’s thigh.  
He was so glad that his hyung was with him. He could always count on him to be there.  
He tried to speak and could only cough. Only then did he register all the pain he was in and how hard it was for him to breathe. “Take your time Eunsangie, don’t stress out.”  
Eunsang tried again and this time, with a raspy voice, got out “What happened? Who got hurt?”  
He heard a chuckle come from in front of him. Seungyoun thought one of them being injured was funny? “Eunsang-ah, you got hurt.” What? He was the one who was hurt? That made sense. Everyone watching him, worried and anxious. Then the ambulance was for him? He hoped so.  
“Ambulance, for me?” It hurt to speak. His throat felt like sandpaper and he was tired. “Of course, it is silly” Dongpyo said with a shake of his head which caused some of the others to chuckle. Leave it to him to lighten up the mood.  
“Why did you freak out and panic?” Why did Minhee have to be so curious? Now Eunsang was going to have to tell the members how useless he really was. “Can’t swim” The looks of confusion and surprised were wiped away when Junho spoke “He told us this during promotions last week, you guys don’t remember?” Wow, someone listened. Junho should get more credit for how perceptive and how caring he could be behind his robot image.  
Seongwoo looked hurt ‘You should have reminded us. We will talk about this when you are better.” Great, now Eunsang had really messed up, but hopefully his hyung could be there with him even if he was mad.  
“The ambulance is here. Someone has to go with him, and we’ll meet you at the hospital.” The manager said before he left to go direct the medics to where they were.  
“I’ll go, meet us there as quick as you can.” Seongwoo volunteered and Eunsang was immensely grateful for his wonderful hyung for probably the 7th time today. He loved all his members dearly, but he needed the comforting presence of his Seongwoo hyung.

“What happened” The medics were there. They started assessing Eunsang and preparing him to be moved onto the gurney. He zoned out and started staring at them. One was pretty, he couldn’t tell which gender they were but if he wasn’t on the brink of unconsciousness then he would have been blushing and hiding behind his members. The other one was a very muscular person with no hair on their head. They were talking to him, but he wasn’t listening. He was getting tired and just wanted to close his eyes so that the pain would stop.  
Eunsang felt himself about to doze off as he heard Hangyul explain what had happened to one of the medics.  
They were finally done and lifted him onto the gurney. It hurt but it had to be done. Now all he needed was Seungwoo before he left.  
Before he could whine about wanting their leader with him, he felt a warm hand card through his hair and knew it was his hyung without him having to say anything.  
Finally content, or as content as he could be in his situation, he thought he should be aloud to close his eyes and so he did.  
As he fell asleep, he felt his Seungwoo hyung kiss his forehead and whisper “I’ve got you, don’t worry. I’ve got you”  
That was all he needed, and then he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
